dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu Hayabusa vs Simon Belmont
In a clash of East meets West, which country's fearsome slayer of Evil come out? Can the destroyer of the Dark Dragon crush his new enemy? Or will Dracula's killer overcome the heir to the Hayabusa Clan? The Interlude Somewhere in the wilderness of England (Cute Interlude Track 1) Sent to investigate a disturbance near some small British towns, Ryu Hayabusa silently sprinted across the thick forest. The Moon shone brightly in the night sky, dimly illuminating the forest and giving the Ninja a better view of his surroundings. Ryu: (A Vampire? Not the most unusual creature I've ever fought, but nonetheless still unusual.) The creature's home shouldn't be too far away, so long as the intel that Rachel provided me is accurate. Rachel. His fiend hunter friend and a reliable ally. She was the one who had originally procured of the knowledge of a Vampire plaguing the towns near a deserted castle in the middle of the wilderness. She would've gone there to investigate herself, but another mission had kept her away, so she passed the problem onto Ryu's hands and he immediately responded, arriving to the UK in a matter of a day. Eventually, Ryu made his way out of the forest and a found his target location: A deserted castle in the middle of nowhere. Slowly and steadily, the Ninja approached the castle and gazed up at the monumental structure. Ryu: Well now... Chock one for her. The Ninja, knowing that a frontal assault wouldn't be the safest option, leapt from his position and landed atop the front wall of the castle. Ryu: Now... Where are you, Vampire? Within the courtyard of the castle (Cue Interlude Track 2) Simon Belmont didn't expect there to be outside visitors. He'd been exploring this castle for awhile now, in search of his mortal enemy: Dracula, the Infernal Lord of All Evil. The Vampire Hunter had just found his way into the courtyard, ragged after an encounter with a dozen zombies and a dozen more skeletal warriors. Now he was hidden in the shadows of a shockingly healthy tree, staring at the visitor out of interest and suspicion. Simon: Huh. Didn't know Dracula hired Ninjas. I may be wrong, but I shouldn't lower my guard. The Ninja's eyes darted from one thing to another, as if in search for something. Simon considered catching the visitor off-guard. However, he dismissed that thought aside in favour of going the diplomatic route. After all, it's not like the castle's minions weren't on high alert already. What's the point in dwelling in the shadows when you can just do things the easier way? Simon stopped out from behind the tree and almost immediately, the Ninja's eyes wandered over to him. Ryu narrowed his eyes. Ryu: (What's another Human doing in here? Could be an enemy, but I should ask just to be sure.) The heir to the Hayabusa clan hopped off the wall and landed in front of Simon. Simon: (He's fast!!) Ryu: Who are you? Simon: The name is Simon Belmont. I seek Dracula, the lord of all evil. State your business stranger. Ryu: (Why would he want to go after a Vampire? Is he hunting the same target that I am?) I'm here on a mission. Some Vampire that resides here is apparently attacking innocents in the nearby towns. Simon: (So he's after Dracula too. Go figure. I mean it's not like that Vampire goes out and makes friends on a daily bas-) (Cue Interlude Track 3) The Vampire Hunter's train of thought was derailed when he saw the ghastly red marks covering half of the Ninja's right arm. Simon: (What the- That doesn't look natural! He must be a monster of some kind!) Noticing the other man's alertness, Ryu glanced to his right arm. Cursed with the Grip of Murder, it was glowing a dark crimson red. He looked back to Simon, who had brought out his signature whip, the blessed and alchemical Vampire Killer, out of instinct. Ryu: Hey, listen. It's not what you think it is. Simon: Liar! The Vampire Hunter swung his whip at the Ninja. Ryu unsheathed the Dragon Sword with great speed and blocked the attack. Simon wasn't fazed by this and readied himself for combat. Simon: Prepare to face my judgement foul monster of the night! Ryu sighed in exasperation, holding his Katana next to his face with the tip pointed towards the other man. Ryu: There goes the diplomatic route... HERE WE GOOO!!!! (Cue Battle Track 1) Simon lashed out with with his whip, attacking the Ninja from afar. And with great speed too, as Ryu could barely keep up his defences against the assault. Simon raised his whip up high, leaving him unprotected. Taking advantage of this, Ryu brought out his Fiend's Bane Bow in an instant and launched a charged arrow at the Vampire Hunter. Simon hardly got off unscathed as he stopped his attack to put his guard up, earning himself a powerful blow as the bounced off his armour, but launched him into a castle wall. Ryu: (What powerful might. And just with a whip too!) Ryu leapt high into the air, a new weapon, the Eclipse Scythe, held high above him. Simon saw this and jumped to the side as the Ninja's scythe drove itself into the ground. The Vampire Hunter brought out several throwing knifes and tossed them at Ryu. Despite the heavy weight of his scythe, Ryu unearthed it and swatted the projectiles away swiftly. Simon, surprised by this, ignited his whip aflame and flicked it at the Ninja. Ryu spun around and disappeared in a flash, evading Simon's attack. Simon: How on earth... He scanned around the castle courtyard in anticipation of his opponent's next move. He didn't have to way long, as a kick to the back of the head sent Simon reeling to the ground. He rolled to his back in time to see his opponent towering over him with his scythe held high in the air. Simon countered back with a kick of his own, placing his foot onto Ryu's stomach and forcing the Ninja back. Simon: I won't fall that easily! He kipped-up and flicked his whip once again at Ryu. This time, it struck true and pushed the Ninja back. A couple of more times, and Ryu was sent staggering back from the whip-stirkes. He recovered quickly, switched to his Kusari-Gama, then charged forward. Simon: Take this! He hurled a multitude of fireballs from the Vampire Killer. Ryu simply hopped from side-to-side to evade. Simon didn't falter and lashed out with his whip as the Ninja got close. However, Ryu flicked the bladed-end of his Kusari-Gama and it swatted the whip-strike away. He starting doing acrobatics while also swinging his hybrid weapon, creating a whirling vortex of death as he got closer to the Vampire Hunter. Simon had no clue what to do, a strategy like Ryu's was one he has never seen before! Fortunately for him, Simon knew what to do in the face of what seemed like a multitude of blades. He pulled out a bottle of Holy Water and flung it at the ground near the Ninja. As soon as the liquid spilled out of the cracked glass container, a wide pillar of flames erupted and peaked high into the empty air. Ryu barely managed to stop his dance of blades right as his face came close to the fire. Ryu: The hell? He didn't stop to ponder and swung his chain-sickle straight through the flame pillar, knowing of the risks his weapon would face. Simon was not expecting a counterattack and was caught off-guard as the the bladed-end of the hybrid weapon wrapped around his waist and pulled him forward. Right towards the his very own flame pillar. He was saved from a fiery fate when Ryu jumped through the fire and gave him a hard kick to the forehead. The Vampire Hunter was pushed back, though he stood his ground. Ryu swapped out the Kusari-Gama for his Fiend's Bane Bow and aimed an arrow at his opponent. Simon hurled a couple of axes in response. Ryu didn't flinch and fired the arrow, which actually intercepted and destroyed the axes mid-air. Simon, though it didn't pierce him, was blown back from the projectile, falling on his back in the process. Ryu aimed up and fired a volley of arrows. Simon looked up and bore witness as a rain of arrows shadowed over him. (Cue Battle Track 2) Simon: Oh come on!! He dug into his pockets and brought out one of his eight Laurel(s). He squeezed it and a golden glowing aura enveloped him. As he stood up, the arrows bounced off of him harmlessly, much to the shock of the Ninja. Ryu: You must be joking. Covered in the Laurel's indestructible aura, Simon charged forward, deflecting arrow after arrow with swift whip-cracks. Ryu flipped back to evade a whip-strike and tossed a couple of shurikens as soon as he landed. Simon summoned a crimson-red shield, the Rib of Dracula, out of thin-air and hid behind it. The Ninja tools glanced off harmlessly and Simon peeked his head out. His opponent had disappeared once again. Simon: What the bloody hell? Stop this foolish act and fight me like a man! Ryu: Okay. Simon turned around and met a kick to the face. Ryu followed up by somersault kicking him into the air and hopped up to meet the Vampire Hunter. With the Dragon Sword in hand, the Ninja of the Hayabusa Clan slashed Simon several times before grabbing ahold of the Vampire Hunter, spiralling downwards and slamming him head-first onto the ground, Ryu jumped back and hefted the Dragon Sword. Simon staggered up and lifted his whip up just in time to block a sword slash. Simon: You will fall today Demon! He stomped on Ryu's left foot, causing the Ninja's balance to stumble. Simon then head-butted his opponent and flung his whip, it's tight rope immobilizing Ryu. Simon reeled his whip back, bringing forth the Hayabusa heir. He punched twice in the stomach, head-butted Ryu once again then booted him in the chest, freeing the Ninja's of the Vampire Killer's grasp, but also sending him right into the inner depths of the castle. Ryu tumbled across the castle's carpeted stone floor. As soon as that happened, the unlit torches placed on various pillars of the castle room brightened up and illuminated the formerly dim area. He kipped-up and leaned back to avoid being sliced open by the axe that his opponent had thrown at him. When Ryu popped back up, Simon had already closed the distance between them. The Vampire Hunter cracked his whip forward, smacking Ryu hard in the face. He swung his whip to the left, but the Ninja jumped up to dodge, waving his arms forward and producing half a dozen Kunai. Once again, Simon summoned the Rib of Dracula to defend. When he fell a sharp stinging in his foot, Simon looked down and found that one of the Kunai had struck it's mark. Simon tried to raise his foot up, but, much to his shock, it was kept in place by the Kunai, which had actually pierced not only his foot, but also the stone floor itself. Simon: Shit!! Turning his attention away from the Kunai and back to his opponent, Simon noticed Ryu high up in the air with his Dragon Sword raised. Simon unbuckled his Battle Cross and flung it at the Ninja. Ryu knocked aside mid-air, though this would end up being a mistake. The holy symbol turned weapon arced back like a boomerang and struck Ryu in the back, knocking him forward and accelerating his descent. At the same time that his Battle Cross flank-attacked Ryu, Simon forcefully edged the Kunai out of his right foot. As Ryu fell towards him, Simon hopped up and charged Holy Energy into his free hand, now clenched into a fist and pulled back for a punch. When his opponent's body was in level with his, Simon unleashed the Holy Ruin onto Ryu, sending the Ninja flying across the massive castle hall. Mid-air, Ryu's body suddenly burst into dark mist, dissipating into empty air. Though puzzled by this, Simon shrugged and turned around. Ryu: Over here! The Ninja's voice caught the Vampire Hunter off-guard. Simon's eyes wandered over a burning light to his left. He had been fooled! While Simon was attacking Ryu's Doppelgänger, the actually Ryu was charging up a powerful Ninpo Art: The Art of the Inferno! Shrouded and surrounded by fierce flames, Ryu thrust his hand forward and a massive wave of fire raced towards Simon. Though he put the Rib of Dracula up to defend himself, the explosive force of the Ninpo technique blasted the Belmont all the way into a stone pillar, causing a small crater on the pillar with his body. (Cue Battle Track 3) While his opponent was embedded into stone, the Hayabusa leaped into the air and cupped his hands together. Energy began gathering within the Ninja's palms, as Simon unearthed himself from the stone pillar. Ryu unleashed his Torn Sky Blast and the Vampire Hunter hurled an equally powerful fireball from the Vampire Killer in response. They collided mid-air, producing a shockwave that almost dissolved the torches among the walls, yet both fighters held their ground, well for Ryu he wasn't blown back even if he was in mid-air. The Hayabusa landed and brandished the Dragon Sword and Simon hopped down from his stone pillar, hefting the Vampire Killer in his hands. Simon: Shall we finish this? Ryu: Agreed. They charged at each other and clashed weapons, whip to sword, Ninja to Vampire Hunter. Both hopped back and began exchanging attacks. It was almost like a dance, one would hop over an attack and the other would toss a projectile. One would dodge to the side while the other would continue attacking with their main weapon. All the while, clashing sword to whip. Ryu quickly produced the Art of the Piercing Void and hurled the pseudo black hole at Simon. The Belmont lunged to the side and hurled his Battle Cross as he recovered. Ryu sliced the projectile in half and the severed pieces fell to the floor. He brought out the War Hammer that Rachel had lended him and smashed down on the ground. A minor tremor rumbled underneath, causing Simon's balance to stagger exponentially. Seeing his opportunity, Ryu equipped the Dragon Sword once more and used Blink to teleport behind above The Belmont. Simon, despite his gradually decreasing balance, managed to bring his whip up and block the sword slash. Ryu jumped off the clash and flung his Windmill Shuriken at his opponent. Much akin to his Battle Cross, Simon struck violently at the projectile shattered to pieces. Simon brought two more flasks of Holy Water and then tossed them on the ground in front of Ryu. Two flame pillars erupted from the cracked flasks, obscuring the Ninja's view. The Vampire Hunter lunged through the joined flame pillars and cracked his whip. However, his opponent was no longer there! Confused by this, Simon scanned the surrounding area in confusion. A shadow loomed behind him. Ryu, with the Dragon Sword raised, brought his weapon down for a downwards cleave. At the same time, Simon whipped out his Stopwatch and, in an instant, a strong reality warping wave blasted off the sub-weapon. He turned around and found the Ninja moving extremely slowly. His Stopwatch had slowed down time! Simon: So he must be strong. He took several steps back before using his whip to strike Hayabusa a dozen times. He grasped his Stopwatch again and time began to accelerate. The second it did, Ryu flew back from the repeated blows he had suffered and right into the double flame pillars. The pillars died down and the horribly charred and disfigured body of the Hayabusa fell limp onto the carpeted floor. Simon took a deep breath as he stared down at his dead opponent. SHINK!!! Suddenly he felt numb, as if something had shut off his nerve system. Simon turned around and saw the impossible. The Dragon Ninja of the Hayabusa Clan was only a couple of feet away from him. In his hands, the Dragon Sword was wet with blood and dripped onto the floor. Simon: How-'' He never finished his statement as his head rolled cleanly off his body and fell to the floor. His body dropped onto the ground lifeless as Ryu's second Doppelgänger dissolved into dark mist. Ryu: Good fight, Vampire Hunter. '''DBX!!!' The Aftermath and Preview Ryu sheathed the Dragon Sword and, with his back turned to his dead opponent, walked towards a double set of tall and large wooden doors. The Grip of Murder didn't glow anymore, though it was a tad bit too late for that. Ryu: You're next Vampire. He equipped Rachel's War Hammer once more and smote the doors open. Only darkness lay ahead of the Ninja as the communications device attached to his right ear buzzed to life. Rachel: Ryu? Ryu: Yes, Rachel? A sigh of relief was heard across the comms channel. Rachel: Okay good. You're in one piece. Ryu: You thought I was gonna perish? Rachel: In your current condition, yes. Anyways, the Vampire should be found in the inner depths of the castle, say maybe the top floor or the lowest level. Ryu: Got it. Rachel: Stay frosty, Hayabusa. And with that, the comms line went dead, leaving Ryu on his lonesome. He took a couple of steps into the darkness and the Grip of Murder began glowing once again. It illuminated the darkness, revealing a horde of countless monsters with their fangs bared and their claws extended. Ryu: (sigh). Here we go again. The Dragon Ninja unsheathed the Dragon Sword and held next to his face, readying himself for the battle to come. Next DBX!!!! The Result The winner is... Ryu Hayabusa! Hope you enjoyed this DBX!!! In the meantime, why don't you go check out these other pages: [http://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheOneLegend TheOneLegend's One Minute Melee Fanon Page] TheOneLegend's Death Battle Fanon Page Have a good day/night!!!- TheOneLegend :)Category:TheOneLegend DBXs Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword Duel Category:RPG themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies